Field of the Invention. This specification relates to a connector, particularly to a case included in the connector and configured to accommodate a conductive member that is movable when the connector is connected.
Description of the Related Art. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-274290 discloses a power supply device in which contacts are electrically connected by being butted against each other. This power supply device is composed of a female junction provided on a body side of a vehicle and a male junction provided on a door side. The female junction is provided such that one end of a hollow cylindrical case faces outside from the body. Left and right end plates are provided inside the case, a coil spring is sandwiched and compressed between the end plates. A leaf spring also is provided in the case and is connected to the coil spring.
However, the above power supply device has seats formed from insulating materials provided on the end plates, and end parts of the coil spring are accommodated in these recesses. A contact pressure by the coil spring when the female junction and the male junction are connected is received by the recesses of the end plates. Thus, a creep phenomenon may occur on the end plates if a high contact pressure (biasing force) from the coil spring is applied to the recesses of the end plates or an environmental temperature is high when the end plates are made of synthetic resin. The creep phenomenon may lead to resin collapse and may reduce the reliability of the power supply device.
This specification was completed on the basis of the above situation and a connector capable of coping with a high environmental temperature and a large biasing force of a coil spring is provided in this specification.